Free Willy: Legend of the White Orca
by White Hunter
Summary: This is my first time writing a Free Willy story so I hope you all like it. This story will be based upon the Cartoon series.
1. Chapter 1

Free Willy: Legend of the White Orca

Hey everyone, this will be my first "Free Willy" story. I do not own neither of the "Free Willy" movies or cartoon series, only the characters that I created.

Chapter 1: Moving to a new home

It was a sunny day on the pacific coast of Seattle as a car and a moving van drove down a winding road. In the car was a family, who was moving to Misty Island. In the back seat of the car was a thirteen year old girl with long black hair that grew down to the middle of her back, light tanned skin and dark blue eyes. She was wearing an ocean green short sleeved shirt with white around the collar and the rim of her sleeves, blue jeans and white sneakers with blue stripes on it. Her name was Allison Rivers, a half Hawaiian and half Canadian girl, who was moving to Misty Island with her family.

Allison wasn't too thrilled about moving to a new home where she didn't know anyone. She wasn't very sociable around people that she didn't know. Allison was shy and untrusting towards strangers that she didn't know very well and she always kept to herself most of the time. Allison didn't have many friends to call her own back in her old home, Toronto and she really doesn't have very much confidence in herself.

Allison was staring out the side window as she watched the scenery pass by her vision before she felt something nudging her left hand. Allison blinked in surprise before she looked down to see one of the family dogs nudging against her left hand.

Jake, a one year old wolf-dog, had chosen to sit beside Allison in the back seat of the car on their journey to their new home.

Jake had been abandoned by his previous owners when he had been a four month old pup. When Jake's owners realized what he was, they left him on the side of the road and he would have died if Allison's father hadn't found him. Allison's father was a veterinarian, and a Zoologists, who helps animals that were sick or injured. When Allison's father brought Jake home with him after healing the wolf-dog's injuries that the pup had received on the road, Allison's mother was a little sceptical in keeping Jake. But when Allison and Jake were first introduced to each other, a connection instantly clicked between them. Jake became a constant companion for Allison and the two friends barely separate from each other.

Jake had deep blue eyes and black, dappled brown, fur with a white underbelly. Despite him looking more wolf than dog Jake acted more like a dog around Allison and her family. Jake was very friendly towards people he knows, but is very suspicious around strangers and always keeps to Allison's side to protect her as much as possible.

In the back gate of the car, behind the back seats, a female Golden Retriever poked her head over the seat to look at both Allison and Jake. The Golden Retriever's name was Cleo. She was two years old with dark brown eyes.

Cleo had been part of Allison's family ever since they adopted her when she had been a nine week old pup. Cleo had a gentle personality towards people and is very playful, but she's also wary around people she doesn't fully trust. Cleo was like a big sister to Jake as she teaches the young wolf-dog all she knew about being a dog.

Allison smiled when she saw Cleo poking her head over the seat to look at both her and Jake before the young teen raised her left hand up to scratch Cleo under the chin, while scratching Jake behind the ear with her right hand. Jake and Cleo were the only friends Allison ever had and were the only ones who knew some of her secrets that she wasn't willing to tell her parents. Jake's tail wagged happily at the gentle scratching before Allison's mother spoke from the passenger's seat.

Allison's mother, Molly Rivers, is a twenty nine year old Hawaiian woman with long light brown hair that grew down between her shoulder blades and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a light blue long sleeve shirt, a dark green wavy skirt and white flip-flops.

"We're almost to our new home," said Molly with a smile.

Molly was a gentle and kind hearted woman who cares about her family very much. Molly Rivers had once lived in Hawaii with her family when she had been a little girl, but soon moved to Toronto Canada when she became a teenager. Molly was once a school teacher back in Toronto, but retired when Allison's father announced that they were moving. Molly is always worrying about Allison and would get over protective of her daughter if she found out that Allison was too close to danger. Allison gave her mother a small smile before it turned into a sad frown.

"Oh…cheer up Kiddo," spoke Allison's dad from the driver's seat. "This place will grow on you, I'm sure."

Allison's dad, David Rivers, was a thirty two year old Canadian man who had short black hair and hazel green eyes. David was wearing a blue buttoned up shirt with a white sleeveless shirt underneath, blue jeans and brown tie-up shoes.

David was a veterinarian who is a kind man that tries to help animals that are either sick or injured. He was also a Zoologists that studies the habitats of animals and how he could help the environment. David was a dedicated father to his daughter and would try to find some time to spend a day with a family. Yet when he was called in for an emergency at the Vet Clinic, or the wildlife center, then he would have to put his free time with his family on hold. Allison knew how important her dad's jobs were, so she never showed signs of being down when it came to him leaving for work. When David was given notice a few weeks ago that he was assigned a job in an animal research center at Misty Island's animal clinics in Seattle, he had been ecstatic. David immediately took the job and got his wife and daughter ready to move. The only problem with them moving so suddenly was that he never asked his wife and daughter how they would feel about Moving. Molly was happy that her husband had gotten the job, but was a little upset that David didn't negotiate with her about moving.

Allison was also upset about moving all of a sudden as well, but knew how important the job was for her father, so she didn't complain about it. Allison continued to pet Jake for a while until they finally came to their destination.

"Here we are, Allison," said Molly as she pointed to their new home as the car came to a stop as David parked it in front of a garage door.

Allison unbuckled her seatbelt before she opened the side door and stepped out onto the dirt covered ground as she stared up at her and her family's new home.

The house was a two story lodge that stood six feet near the shore of the ocean's water. A wooden dock stretched out across the water where it ended near the slightly deeper waters of the ocean. The lodge was made out of wood and stone with the chimney being made out of grey bricks. David and Molly stepped out of the car as they also looked up at their new home.

"Well girls, this is our new home," said David with an excited voice. "Isn't this place beautiful?"

"Yes, it is," replied Molly with a small smile.

Allison only nodded her head before she heard Jake let out a huffed bark along with Cleo. Allison smiled as she understood that the two canines wanted out of the car. Allison stepped to the side as she let Jake jump out of the backseat before going around to the back door of the car. Allison opened the back door and petted Cleo on the head for a second before letting the Golden Retriever jump down to the ground. Once on the ground, Jake and Cleo began to playfully tussle with each other as they raced down towards the beach. Allison watched the two dogs play for a moment before turning when she heard the moving truck parking behind the family car.

"Looks like the movers caught up with us," said David happily before he looked at his wife and daughter. "I'm going to see if I can help them out."

With that said, David went over to the moving truck to see if he could help the movers. Allison watched her father head towards the movers' truck before she turned to gaze up at her new home again. Allison frowned at the lodge thoughtfully for a moment before she headed towards the front door with her mother following right behind her. The door to the lodge was a vermillion red with beautiful wood carving designs of vines and flowers on its surface. The window on the top part of the door was stained glassed that had a kaleidoscope effect to anyone looking long and hard at it. Molly stood beside Allison when they came to the front door before looking down at her daughter.

"You ready to see the inside of our new home?" asked Molly with a soft smile.

Allison only gave her mother a small smile as she nodded her head 'yes'. Molly smiled back at Allison before she brought out the key that she had acquired from the movers a few days ago before they had moved. Molly inserted the key into the keyhole and with one smooth turn…the lock to the door clicked open. The door easily swung open as Allison and her mother stepped inside their new home.

The wooden floors within the house were a dark brown that was polished brightly on the surface. There were large glass sliding doors in the back of the family room that looked out onto a wooden deck and the shoreline where the water lapped against the rocks and sand of the beach. The kitchen was located on the left side of the house where the dining room stood near the kitchen entrance.

Allison looked around the room that she and her mother were standing in for a moment before she heard the sound of claws scratching against glass. Allison turned to look towards the sliding doors and saw Jake and Cleo standing outside staring at her. Jake was using his left paw to scratch at the glass of the window to get Allison's attention. Allison smiled in amusement before she made her way towards the glass doors. Allison lifted the lock on the sliding doors before opening one of them as she let the two canines into the house. Jake let out a startled yelp, along with Cleo, when he felt his paws slipping and sliding on the surface of the wooden floorboards as he tried to run on top of them. Molly let out a burst of laughter along with Allison as they watched the wolf-dog skitter across the floor. Cleo, while slowing down her pace, made her way towards the stone hearth of the fireplace, which was set up within the family room. The fireplace was made of grey stones that were polished to a smooth surface.

Cleo lay down near the fireplace and watched as Jake misplaced his footing and slipped. Jake fell to the floor with a *thud* and Allison shook her head with an amused smile before she walked over to help Jake. She sat down on her knees and helped Jake up onto his paws again. Jake gave Allison a lick to her right cheek, once he was steady on his paws, and Allison let out a soft chuckle as she hugged the wolf-dog around the neck. Molly watched her daughter with a sad smile before walking up to Allison. Allison noticed her mother approaching, along with Jake, and turned her attention on her mother. Molly crouched down to her daughter's eye level and began to speak to Allison.

"Allison…I know that moving here to a new home is going to be hard for both you and me, but I believe that we should at least give this place a chance." Molly than reached out with her left hand and tucked a strand of Allison's hair behind her daughter's right ear. "It would also make me happy if you could talk a little more and try to make some friends here as well."

Allison bit lightly down on the bottom of her lip as she considered her mother's words for a moment before smiling nervously.

"I…I'll try," said Allison in a small voice.

"I know you will, honey," said Molly with an encouraging smile. "Now why don't you head upstairs and take a look at the bedrooms to see which one you would like to have."

Allison nodded her head slightly before she go up from the floor and began to head towards the stairs. Jake followed after Allison, while being careful not to slip on the wooden floorboards again. Allison slowly ascended the wooden stairs as she let Jake catch up with her before she arrived to the second floor of her new home. There were a couple of doors that either led to a bedroom or a bathroom.

Allison looked left and right, not sure where she wanted to go. Jake helped her in choosing which way to go by deciding to go right. Allison quickly followed after the wolf-dog as Jake led Allison down the hallway to the last door at the very end of the hallway. Jake came to a stop in front of the door and turned to look at Allison expectantly. Allison gave Jake a smile before she reached out with her right hand and grabbed the doorknob. She slowly turned the doorknob before opening the door and entered her new room.

The room that Allison entered was large and spacious. The room had wooden floorboards that were a slightly different color from the main floorboards outside the door. The floor was a lighter brown with a tinge of red in it. Two glass doors, which led out to a wooden balcony that looked out over the beach and the lapping waters of the ocean. Allison made her way towards the glass doors and slid them open once she unlocked them. She stepped out onto the balcony with Jake following after her as Allison placed her hands on the railing to lean against it. A cool breeze blew across Allison's face as it brought in the scent of the ocean. Allison let out a contented sigh as the ocean breeze brushed back a few strands of her hair.

"The air of the ocean smells so pure," voiced Allison quietly to herself.

Jake decided at that moment to stand on his back legs and place his front paws on the balcony's railings to look out at the ocean as well. Allison noticed this and smiled as she reached out with her right hand to pet Jake on the head. Jake let out a contented sigh as Allison gently scratched him behind the ears.

"This place is beautiful," continued Allison as she turned her gaze out towards the ocean again. "But I'm not sure if I'll get used to it."

Jake looked up at Allison with sad and understanding eyes. Even though he and Cleo love this place at first sight, they were still going to miss their old home back in Toronto. Allison let out another sigh as the breeze from the ocean brushed against her face again.

"But…I guess it wouldn't hurt to at least give this place a chance," said Allison as she gave Jake a small smile of encouragement.

Jake let out a huff of agreement as his tail wagged happily back and forth. Allison let out a small chuckle as she continued to pet Jake on the head, while her gaze lingered on the lapping waters of the ocean. As Allison stared out at the water a flash of something white suddenly broke out from the surface of the water a far distance away before disappearing into the waves again. Allison blinked in surprise and quickly rubbed her free hand over her eyes for a sec before looking out at the waters again, but the white spec never appeared again. Allison wasn't the only one that saw the white spec, Jake had also saw it as well as the wolf-dog leaned his head far out over the railing as he could. Allison continued to stare out at the water with a curious look upon her face.

' _What was that?_ ' thought Allison to herself.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2 (edited)

Free Willy: Legend of the White Orca

Hey, everyone I'm back. Okay so I just want to tell you all that I'm combining my new chapter with my recent chapter to make the chapters longer. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter two

It didn't take long for Allison and her family to start unpacking their belongings from the mover's truck, with the movers helping them in sorting out where they needed to place their beds and furniture in the house. It took all afternoon for Allison and her parents to move all of their stuff into their new home before the sky began to turn dark. Once they were done and had paid the movers for their hard work, Allison's father ordered pizza to have for supper tonight. Allison and her parents were sitting at the dining room table eating their pizza, while Cleo and Jake ate their dog food within the kitchen. Everyone was quiet as they ate their supper before Allison's father spoke up.

"Well girls, I'm going to be staring work tomorrow morning," announced David with a smile upon his face. "So I'll be out all day."

"Then I guess that leaves me and Allison to our own devices," said Molly before she turned to look at her daughter, who was sitting at the left side of the table. "What are you going to be doing tomorrow, Allison?"

Allison, who was about to take a bite out of her piece of pizza looked at her mother for a second before she answered her mother's question.

"W-well, I was thinking of going for a bike ride in the forest with Jake and Cleo tomorrow," answered Allison softly.

Allison's mother had an unsure look upon her face and was about to voice her concern about the idea, but Allison's father suddenly spoke up with enthusiasm.

"Sounds like a good idea, Honey," said David with a smile. "You need to know the lay of the land before you go to school in the next two weeks. So you better explore as much of this place as you can."

Allison looked at her father and shyly nodded her head, while Allison's mother gave Allison's father a look of displeasure before sighing in exasperation.

"I'm not sure you should go out on you own tomorrow, Allison," said Molly as she looked at her daughter with her face expressing uneasiness. "Even if you are with Jake, who I have no doubt will protect you out in the forest, and Cleo. I still don't think-"

"Oh, Molly, stop babying our daughter with your consistent worrying," interrupted David with an unconcerned smile upon his features. "Our daughter is growing into a teenager and she needs to have a little space to learn and see things for herself."

"But still…" started Molly, but her husband cut her off again.

"Come now dear, don't be such a mother hen," persisted David.

Allison's mother frowned at what her husband had said about her being a mother hen and spoke once again.

"At least I know when to be protective, unlike someone else I know," said Molly with a bit of a cold bite in her voice.

Allison looked back and forth between her parents in worry. She didn't like people fighting in front of her and it made her upset that she was the one who had started it. Allison quickly stood up from her seat at the table, which caused her parents to look at her in confusion for a moment.

"I-I'm not feeling hungry anymore," spoke Allison nervously. "I'm going…going to get ready for bed now."

Before her father or mother could say anything, Allison quickly left the dining room and headed straight towards the stairs. Jake, who had finished eating his supper, noticed how upset Allison was and quickly followed after her, while making sure that he didn't slip on the polished floor along the way. Allison climbed up the stairs, with Jake following close behind her, as she made her way towards her bedroom.

Allison opened the door and stepped into her room along with Jake before closing the door gently behind her and then sat down on the edge of her bed. Jake let out a soft whimper as he placed his right front paw on Allison's left knee. Allison responded by gently petting Jake on the head as the two of them shared a quiet companionship with each other for a while. Allison was then slightly startled when she heard a knock at her bedroom door.

"Allison, it's me," spoke the voice of Allison's mother from the other side of the door. "Can I come in?"

Allison was hesitant for a second before she answered her mother: "Sure."

The bedroom door opened as Allison's mother walked in with Allison's plate of unfinished pieces of pizza.

"Hey," greeted Molly as she walked over to Allison and sat beside her on the bed. "You forgot to finish you supper."

"I'm not really hungry now, mom," said Allison as she turned her eyes away from the plate that held her pizza.

Allison's mother sighed as she placed the plate over to the side before bringing Allison in for a hug.

"Allison…your father and I may have our own differences once in a while, but we don't mean to get you upset when we get into a lovers quarrel once in a while." Molly said as she gently stroked the hair on her daughter's head before taking in a deep breath. "So…if you're really set on exploring the forest around our new home, then I won't stop you."

Allison blinked as she looked up at her mother in surprise for a moment before smiling when her mother added one more thing to her.

"Just don't wander off to far in those woods, alright?"

"I promise mom," said Allison as she tightly hugged her mom.

Allison's mother smiled as well as she hugged her daughter back. Jake nuzzled his head against Allison's right leg as he also joined in the hug. He was glad that Allison's mother had come around to the idea of letting them go out to have an adventure in the woods tomorrow.

"Now then, eat your pizza Allison," said Molly as she pulled away to look down at her daughter. "You don't want you have a growling tummy keeping you up all night long, do you?"

Allison let out a giggle as she shook her head in agreement with her mother before she took the plate that had her pizza pieces on it and began to eat. Once she had finished her supper, Allison told her mother that she was tired and that she wanted to go to bed early. Allison's mother agrees to it, while hoping that she would have a quiet evening with her husband as she left her daughter's room with an empty plate in hand. Once her mother left, Allison began to pick out her favorite pajamas to sleep in and once she did, Allison made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth and changed into her pajamas.

Allison returned to her room in her pajamas now, which were dark blue pajama tops and light blue pajama bottoms with white flower designs on them. Allison closed her bedroom door behind her before turning off the light. Allison made her way towards her bed and crawled under the blankets. Jake slept on the floor at the right side of Allison's bed as he curled up in his dog nest. Jake had made it a habit to sleep beside Allison's bed at their old home to protect her if any strangers broke into their old home and tried to hurt his human friend. The wolf-dog let out a yawn before resting his head on his front paws.

"Goodnight Jake," said Allison as she let out a yawn of her own. "See you in the morning."

Jake let out a huff in his own way of saying goodnight. Allison smiled before she rested her head on her pillow and fell asleep.

Dream world

 _Allison didn't know where she was and the only thing that she saw around her was darkness, but that changed when a few bubbles would float by her vision every few seconds._

' _Am I…underwater?' thought Allison curiously before she began to notice something different about her body._

 _Allison couldn't place her finger on it, but she felt as if her body was more…powerful and graceful as she glided through the water. Allison became startled when she heard a high pitch clicking and squeaking sound echo around her. Allison was confused by the sounds that she was listening to. They were sounds that she had never heard before._

' _Are these sounds coming from a sea creature?' thought Allison to herself again._

 _Allison continued to listen to the clicks, squeaks and whistles for a while in fascination, but the sounds were quickly replaced with another sound…the sound of large engines._

' _What's that?!' thought Allison in alarm._

 _Allison didn't know why, but when she heard the sound of those engines echoing underwater it made her heart pick up speed within her chest. Allison felt a cold sense of fear grip at her very soul as the body that wasn't her own began to speed up through the water._

' _W-what's going on?!' thought Allison fearfully._

 _Allison's vision became a blur as she sped through the water almost at lighting speed. Allison felt her body doing twists and turns around objects that she couldn't see in the darkness of the water. Allison didn't know how long she had been swimming for, but her swimming was cut short when she felt something shot past her through the water. That was when she heard a large boom and her vision turned white._

 _End dream scene_

Allison let out a gasp as she quickly shot up within her bed. She was slightly drenched in sweat as she panted for breath. Allison was a dazed for a second before she felt something gently lick her right hand. Allison looked down and saw Jake licking her with a look of worry in his eyes. Jake let out a little whimper before Allison gave him a comforting smile as she petted him gently on the head.

"I'm-I'm okay boy," said Allison in a reassuring voice. "It was just a scary dream."

Jake gave Allison a look that she could only guess said 'I don't really believe you'. Allison let out a soft giggle before she turned her gaze to the balcony windows. She saw that it was still dark outside before a yawn escaped from her mouth.

"I should try and get a little more sleep," voiced Allison as she crawled underneath her blankets again as she laid on her left side to face away from Jake.

But just as she was about to close her eyes, Allison felt her bed dip a little when a new weight joined her on the bed. Allison turned over onto her right side with a smile to see that Jake had jumped onto her bed to sleep beside her for the rest of the night.

Jake would sometimes jump onto Allison's bed back in their old home whenever Allison had a bad dream. When she did, Jake would cuddle up next to Allison and sleep with her throughout the rest of the night. Once the wolf-dog settled down beside his human companion, Allison draped her right arm over Jake's furry back. Allison pressed her face lightly against Jake's warm furry neck and soon fell asleep again as she began to forget about the terrible dream.

Next morning

Morning soon came as the sun slowly rose into the sky, while its light reflected off the rippling surface of the ocean. In Allison's new room, Jake was the first to wake up as the wolf-dog let out a long yawn. He lifted his head up before looking down to see Allison still asleep beside him. Jake let out a quiet huff before he began to nuzzle and lick Allison's face to wake her up to start the day. The action of his licking was effective as Allison began to giggle when she felt Jake's persistent licks and nuzzles.

"Okay, okay I'm up!" exclaimed Allison with a laugh as she sat up in her bed.

Allison giggled as she ruffled the fur on Jake's head and neck for a moment before she got out of her bed and began to gather her clothes that she would be wearing today. Once she had gathered her clothes, Allison made her way towards the bathroom, while Jake went downstairs to get his breakfast. A few minutes later, Allison was out of the bathroom in her day cloths as she headed downstairs towards the kitchen. She was wearing a blue short sleeved T-shirt, blue jeans and white socks. When Allison entered the kitchen, she saw her mother cooking up breakfast on the stove.

"Morning mom!" greeted Allison with a smile on her face.

"Morning Allison," said Molly as she smiled back at her daughter. "I'm making your favorite, blueberry pancakes."

"Sounds great," said Allison as she took a seat at the kitchen table.

Allison turned her gaze over towards where Jake and Cleo were eating and saw the two canines munching away at their breakfast of kibbles without a care in the world. Allison smiled before she heard her mother placed a plate of her blueberry pancake on the table in front of her along with a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks mom," said Allison with a smile as she looked down at her breakfast. "This looks so good."

Molly smiled at her daughter before she took a seat at the kitchen table as well. Allison began to dig into her breakfast, but she only took a couple bites of her pancake before she noticed that she hadn't heard the footsteps of her father walking around the house.

"Where's dad?" asked Allison as she looked up at her mother curiously.

Molly's smile faded from her face a little as she let out a tired sigh before she answered her daughter's question.

"Your father left for work at around six O'clock this morning, Honey. He wanted to get an early start to begin working at his new job with the people who had hired him."

"Oh..." said Allison with her voice holding a slight tone of disappointment in it.

Molly gave her daughter a sad smile as she gently placed a hand on Allison's lower arm, which caused Allison to look up at her mother.

"Don't worry, your father will be home for supper tonight," said Molly as she comforted her daughter. "But don't let his absence deter you in exploring the forest today. Just don't venture too far from home, alright?"

Allison gave her mother a smile and nodded her head before she began to dig into her pancake again, than quickly gulped downed her orange juice. Once she had finished her breakfast, Allison stood up from the table, gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and began to walk out of the kitchen. Jake and Cleo quickly followed after Allison once they had finished eating their breakfast. Once at the front door, Allison quickly slipped on her white and blue runners before opening the door and exiting out of the house with her canine companions following close behind her. Allison made her way to the garage and pulled out her blue/grey X4 mountain bike that she had bought back in her old hometown two days before she and her family had moved here to their new home. On the right handle of Allison's bike was her black bike helmet, which she removed by unclipping the clasp. Allison was about to place the bike helmet on her head when her mother quickly walked out of the front door with something in her left hand.

"Allison, wait!" called Molly as she came to stand in front of her daughter. "Don't forget to take your cellphone with you."

Allison smiled sheepishly at her mother before taking her cellphone and tucking it into her left pocket and then put on her bike helmet. She then mounted her bike before looking back and gave her mother a goodbye wave. After she did, Allison began to pedal her bike down the path that led halfway down to the beach near the house. Jake and Cleo trotted after Allison as they stuck close to their girl's side.

"You be careful!" shouted Molly.

"I will, mom!" shouted Allison over her shoulder as she rode down the path before taking a right turn down an old bike trail.

Jake and Cleo followed close behind Allison as the three companions disappeared into the thick underbrush of the forest. A large smile appeared on Allison's face as she rode her bike down the path of the bike trail with Cleo and Jake running alongside or ahead of her, while they let out happy barks of joy at finally stretching their legs. Allison let out a whoop of joy as her bike sped down a small hill before she came out into a large clearing that over looked a large beach. Allison stopped her bike in the middle of the path with Jake and Cleo stopping to stand on either side of her. There wasn't a single person on the beach, except for a man, who was sitting near the shore in a beach chair. The man had a fishing-poll, which sat in a holder that was attached to the beach chair. Allison heard the faint sound of music being played on the beach and she could only guess that the man in the beach chair brought a cordless radio with him to the beach. Allison leaned against the handle bars of her bike as she gazed out at the ocean that was spread out in front of her. Jake and Cleo continued to stand beside Allison as they also stared out at the ocean for a while, before Jake suddenly jerked his head up and began to sniff the air when he caught a strange scent on the wind. Cleo also lifted hear head up when her nose also caught a strange scent in the air. Allison quickly noticed Jake's and Cleo's odd behavior and became curious about it.

"Jake, Cleo, what's wrong?" asked Allison.

Jake's only reply was him quickly turning to the right and letting out a sharp bark before the wolf-dog took off at a sprint. Cleo quickly ran after Jake as she followed him down the path that led down to the beach.

"Jake, Cleo, come back here!" shouted Allison before she began to pedal her bike down the path to chase after her two dog friends.

Allison followed the two canines halfway down the bike path before pulling her bike to a stop. The reason for Allison stopping so suddenly was that she saw something that didn't belong on the beach. On the shore of the beach was a Killer Whale, but the whale's skin color was completely different from the pictures that Allison had seen in pictures and books. The whale's skin was completely white, almost like freshly fallen snow. Allison was a bit shocked at seeing a real live Killer Whale until she saw Jack and Cleo running up to the beached sea mammal.

"Jake, Cleo, no!" shouted Allison.

She quickly jumped off her bike, took of her helmet as she threw it to the ground and ran down the path to stop her two dogs from getting to close to the whale.

Jake was the first one to the whale before he slowed down to a walk when he got closer to the sea mammal that had its eyes closed. Jake then came to a stop about two feet in front of the whale before letting out a soft whine. Jake's whine made the whale stir as it slowly opened its eyes to reveal dark brown orbs that held a lot of tiredness and pain within their depths. Cleo soon came up to Jake's side and let out a soft bark and the whale responded with a few clicks and whistles. Allison slowly down to a stop a few feet behind her two dogs as she gazed upon the size of the whale, and she had to admit that she was a little intimidated by how big the sea mammal really was up close. Allison quickly noticed that there were scratches and bruises on the whale's body from top to bottom.

' _Whatever happened to this whale must have been really awful,_ ' thought Allison with a sad frown.

Allison was about to take a step closer towards the Killer Whale, when she was stopped by an adult voice that shouted at her from her far right.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

Allison paused in her steps as she turned to see the man that she had seen a few minutes ago. The man looked to be in his fifties with short peppered grey hair and beard, and grey blue eyes. The man was wearing a brown fishing cap, a black, red and white buttoned up shirt, a brown vest, brown pants and black shoes. The man was slightly chubby around the tummy, which jiggled a little bit as he came jogging up to Allison.

Jake and Cleo quickly ran up to stand on either side of Allison with the wolf-dog tensing up at the sight of the stranger running up to them. Allison gently placed a hand on Jake's back before looking at the adult again as he stopped to stand in front of her.

"What did you think you were doing?" chided the man with a frown. "You don't go up to a wild animal and expect them to be friendly with you."

"B-but sir, this whale's hurt," said Allison.

"That doesn't matter!" exclaimed the man before he let out a tired sigh before he dug into the right pocket of his vest and pulled out a cellphone.

The man punched in a few numbers on his cellphone and raised it to his ear. After a few rings, the man began to talk to the other person on the phone.

"Yes, hello...I'm calling to report a beached whale that I found here on the shoreline," said the man.

Jake let out a low growl as he bared his fangs at the man, but Allison quickly shushed him as she gently petted him on the head. Cleo also let out a growl, but it was much softer then Jake's growl. The man seemed to ignore the two dogs as he continued to talk with the person on his cellphone. Allison watched the man talk on his cellphone for a minute before her eyes caught sight of the fishing-poll, which was sitting in it holder still, as the tip started twitching to show that something was tugging on the fishing line.

"Uh...mister," spoke Allison as she pointed to his beach chair, "your fishing-poll."

The man looked at Allison in confusion and annoyance for a moment before he turned his gaze over towards his beach chair and let out a groan.

"You got to be kidding me."

The man quickly started jogging back towards his beach chair, which was now in the water as whatever was on the other end of the fishing-poll had been strong enough pulled the chair off the beach. Allison watched the man run off for a moment before turning her attention back onto the beached whale again. The whale laid on the sandy shore of the beach with the lapping water splashing up against and around its sides. Then, without thinking on what she was doing, Allison slowly began to walk towards the beached whale. Jake and Cleo followed close behind as Allison slowly made her way towards the whale until she was standing right beside it. Allison was slightly startled when the whale let out a puff of air through its blowhole, but remained calm as she slowly reached out with her right hand. Allison's hand soon came in contact with the whale's skin as she gently stroked it and was surprised at what she was feeling. The whale's skin felt like wet silk or rubber under her fingers, but she also noticed how dry the whale's skin was getting. Allison frowned slightly in thought before she began scoop up some ocean water with her hands and started to gently splash it on the whale. The whale let out another puff of air through its blow hole again as it watched Allison with curiosity. Jake and Cleo watched their human owner splash sea water onto the whale, while letting out a few soft yips and growls in hopes of comforting the whale. Allison splashed a little more sea water onto the whale before stepping forward to gently pet the sea mammal. Allison took a closer look at the cuts and bruises that marred the surface of the whale's skin with a sad frown imprinted on her face.

"You poor thing," voiced Allison in a soft voice. "What happened to you?"

The whale stared up at Allison with its one brown eye as it let out another puff of air in response to young girl's question. Allison sadly stared down at the whale as she gently petted the sea mammal for a moment before a young male voice spoke up.

"My human asked, what happened to you" said the voice.

Allison blinked in surprise at hearing the new voice and was about to turn to see who had spoken, when another voice spoke right next to her. This voice was a beautiful female voice that was gently and had a musical tone to it.

"A...an enemy of the ocean...attacked me," spoke the female voice weakly as if it took a great effort to do so.

Allison turned her attention onto the whale that she was helping as her eyes widened slightly in shock. The whale's attention was focused on Jake as the wolf-dog moved a step closer before he stood in front of the beached sea mammal. Allison watched intently to see what her wolf-dog was going to do, but what she wasn't expecting was for Jake to open his mouth and start speaking like a human.

"What enemy are you talking about?" asked Jake in that same young male voice that Allison heard a few seconds ago.

That was when the whale spoke in the female voice.

"A mechanized human..." answered the whale in a strained voice, "he...attacked me when I wandered too far from my pod."

Allison gasped as she took a step back in shock when she heard and seen the whale and her dog talking. Her sudden gasp caused Jake, Cleo and the whale to turn their gazes' on the young human. Allison stared wide eyed at the two mammals in front of her for a moment before she spoke in a trembling voice.

"D-d-did you j-just...talk?" questioned Allison.

After a few seconds, Jake responded with a bark, while the whale made a clicking noise. Allison stared at the two mammals in confusion as she raised her right hand to scratch the back of her head.

' _What the heck?_ '

Suddenly, Allison heard the sound of another blow hole puffing a ten feet away from the shore. Allison quickly turned around to see another Killer Whale, but unlike the white Killer Whale this one was in the traditional black and white yet there was a big difference to the whale that appeared from out the water. The whale's dorsal fin was flipped downwards over its left side and Allison could only guess that the whale had once been in captivity.

' _But...what's a captive Killer Whale doing out here in the wide open ocean?'_ thought Allison as she watch the black whale disappear back underneath the water.

Allison was quickly brought out of her thoughts when she heard the sound of a motor boat coming towards her. Allison turned and saw a yellow inflated motor coming towards her with three people riding in it. She watched as the motor boat came closer and she could only hope that the people who are riding on the boat where friendly.

To be continued

And there you go. Stay tuned for the next chapter.

White Hunter, howling out to you and creativity!


End file.
